The Legacy of the Yellow Dragon
by Mega Thor
Summary: Zhang Xi, son of Zhang Jiao, is training to become a full fledge mystic. He must travel the land to stop the man who can't be killed by a mortal. Possible romance later
1. The Young Mystic

The Man with the Yellow Turban

It is nearing the start of summer. In Jin Yang, there lies a grove of peach blossoms. The wind blows slight enough that it knocks peddles of the trees, but barely disturbs their decent to the ground. In the middle of the grove, a young man around 18 years old sat up against a tree. He was handsome with long black hair in a ponytail and a very grievous cross shaped scar on his right cheek. And around his head, he wore a yellow turban. He was writing out a scroll on top of his legs. To his left, 5 scrolls he finished. To his right, 20 scrolls that still need to be done. He just finished the scroll on his lap, he put it aside and leaned back and let out a peaceful sigh for a peaceful day. He began to reflect on many things from his past. He thought for a few minutes, and then something caught his attention in the distance. It was a scare crow in the distance that looked like it was charred by something. He looked at it for a while, and then had a flash back.

Flash Back

It was the same grove of peach blossoms. The scare crow was renewed and intact. Some distance away from the scare crow was the young man, but he was about 9 now and didn't have his scar. The boy stood there just looking at the scar crow, but then held his palms out to it. He began to focus on something. Nothing happened for a while and the boy look light he was hurting from concentrating too hard. Without anything happening, he dropped to his knees disappointed and dizzy.

"Ah, Zhang Xi my son." A middle aged man with a yellow turban came up behind the boy causing him to jump to his feet.

"Father…..I…..."

"Now now, my dear son, do not try to evade failure, learn from it. Reflect were you can't succeed so you can remember what is wrong."

"But father, it is so hard for me to summon lightning."

"Now there's you problem, you can't summon lightning." He gets behind the boy and they both face the scare crow. "I though your uncle Zhang Liang taught you that lightning is the wrath of heaven. It may be disaster for some, but it will be a gift for you one day." They both opened their hands forward towards the scare crow. "I, Zhang Jiao, shall raise you to be a fine mystic more powerful than I. You shall pray to the Heavens, and the Heavens shall answer your call." They both focused on the scare crow till there was a blinding light.

Zhang Xi was bought back to reality. He sat there staring down the same scare crow from his past. He looked at it calmly for a while. His eyebrow twitched and at the same time, a lighting bolt came down and struck the scare crow completely disintegrating it. Zhang Xi then went back to his studies.


	2. The Mystic and the Archer

Thor's notes: I only own Zhang Xi, Xu Liang, and Pang Shao so far. I own nothing else.

The Sorcerer and the Archer.

"When are we gonna get some action? It's boring just walking from town to town." Along a dirt road, two young men walk side by side. One of them was Zhang Xi, the other was a man around the same age who dressed in what looked to be clothing that royal families wore and had a beard and mustache . He also had a crossbow with a mounted blade rested on his shoulders. "I am losing my mind." Zhang Xi's friend did nothing but complain as they wandered down the road."

"Brother Liang!" Zhang Xi finally stepped in. "The reason why we are keeping a low profile is because though your father would allow it, the Han would not have me see a royal family such as your's."

"You worry too much."

"I'm just saying you and your family could get in a lot of trouble."

"You know what you problem is?"

"……"

"You worry about other people so much you have no room to worry about yourself."

"I just put the people first and myself second that's all."

"No, you put the people first, the land second, the animals third, mother nature forth, you even put bandits, pirates, and brigands before yourself."

"……"

"Look, I don't care about some turban you were around your head, or the rebellion, or you followers. I care about my sworn brother, Zhang Xi, my best friend."

"…thank you Xu Liang."

"Don't mention it. Now let's do something that we used to do before the rebellion." They come up to a small town and wander to the tavern. "Now let's get a drink, Brother."

"I'm fine with that." They were about to walk in till they heard a voice from behind.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but would you mind telling me were the market is?" The voice of a young woman asked.

"Yeah it's right around the corner." Zhang Xi said as they turned to her and both their jaws dropped as they saw the girl's stunning beauty. They looked at her, looked at each other, and then turned their backs to her. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Battle of formation."

"Fine" They reach into their pocket's and pulled out in piece of paper. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The held out closed fist, then slowly opened them. The slips had different symbols on them. When they look over them, Zhang Xi face turned to shock and disbelief, while Xu Liang's face lit up with joy. "Ha, a defensive formation always out last a strategic formation. I win"

"Grr……have fun." Zhang Xi said as he walked into the tavern with a sour look on his face while Xu Liang made his way to the girl.

Zhang Xi entered the tavern alone and sat at an empty table. He looks around for a while the he was approached by a waitress. "Hey sweetie! You look sad about something. What's on you mind?"

"Many things that have been troubling me."

"Aww. Well what can I get you to help ease your minds?"

"……Peach Juice please."

"Sure thing handsome." She winks at him and leaves. He tries to hear the conversations that were going on in the tavern. He hears nothing out of the ordinary at first, but then his attention was directed to two individuals.

"Hey, did ya hear? That guy with a battle scythe has taken over a band of bandits and is leading a rouge army." The mention of the word scythe caused Zhang Xi immediately eaves drop on there conversation.

"You talking about that man who defeated Lu Bu in a five blow dual?"

"I heard it was three blows. Anyway, he's got a rouge army of bandits, brigands, and pirates."

"No surprise. If you're protected by a man who bested Lu Bu single handedly, you don't have to worry about the law. What was his name?"

"Uh…Pin…Pin Shin…Uh……Ah! Pang Shao!" The very mention of that name sent many emotions through Zhang Xi. He began to make a tight and trembling fist. He was then approached by the waitress with his drink.

"Here you go cutie!" Zhang Xi didn't respond. It looks like nothing but rage filled his face. "Uh…are you alright?" Zhang Xi sighed as he snapped out of his trance, and then put a smile on his face.

"Why thank you!" He said trying to act cherry, but just suppressing a deep hatred about something. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The waitress blushes a little. "Uh…no problem. It's…on the house."

"Nonsense! Here…" He paid for his drink and took out some extra cash. "Here's a tip." He took her hand and put the money in it directly. The waitress blush as he held her hand.

"Last I heard," the peasants behind him continued. "he was wandering around Xiang Yang."

Zhang Xi instantly got up. "Sorry my lady, but I must go."

"Wait! Must you go now? Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry, but I'm kinda in a hurry. Why?"

"Well if you needed a place to stay overnight, I could take you to my room at the inn…And…" She blushed a little and then whispered something in his ear which caused her to blush even more and Zhang Xi become very shocked.

"…Sorry, but this is something very urgent that I have to attend to."

"Aww!"

"But if I ever come back, I'll look you up." He kisses her cheek leaving her blushing as he walks out. He looks around and finds Xu Liang on the ground asleep. "Liang, we got Pang Shao! He's……where is…" He looks around for the girl he was with, then he notices a red hand print on Xu Liang's left cheek. "Heh! Answers that question."


End file.
